


39. Alex and Luke get away for the weekend - Friday night

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [39]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	39. Alex and Luke get away for the weekend - Friday night

Luke Evans and Alexander [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[**skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) get away for the weekend - Friday night  
 **players only. backdated. takes place the weekend after**[Luke's training](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/4976.html).

The sun is just setting when they arrive at the small lodge at the edge of the Tongariro National Park. "Oh, this is beautiful," Luke says, getting out. They're only here for two nights but it's their first real getaway together and he's hyped at the thought of being alone with his lover, away from the cast and crew and anything to do with work. He stretches, rolling out his shoulders and smiling over at Alex. Three hours in their rental SUV and he's feeling a little stiff but it was a good drive, with both of them singing at the top of their lungs to whatever CD happened to be in the player and taking turns driving.

They're all checked in, and since Alex has hired out the tiny resort for a single-party booking, they have all the privacy they could want. Particularly since he and Luke are staying in a separate cottage on the river, where they won't even have to worry about making noise. "God, it just smells good here," Alex says, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He tosses Luke the keys to the cottage, then reaches into the back seat and grabs their bags, hitching the straps up on his shoulders. The river comes right up to the footpath, and he tips his head back to look up at the gorgeous trees arching over the house. "Do you do any fishing?"

"I haven't in years, but I think I remember how," Luke says, heading for the cottage. "You?"

"Same," Alex answers with a nod, following. "I never really caught much, anyway. My grandfather always told me it was because I was talking too much and scaring all the fish away." His gaze scans the facade of the cottage, taking in the little details. It's gorgeous, obviously designed for a single family but generously-sized and luxurious nonetheless. "We'll have to remember not to have sex in front of those windows," he murmurs, nodding towards the huge floor-to-ceiling windows and French doors, showing clear through to the living room and stone fireplace.

Luke laughs. "Isn't that the point of buying out the whole place?" he asks, winking at his lover.

Eyeing him, Alex laughs a little. "You're right, I hadn't thought of that." He's so used to being careful when he's not on Citadel property. "Just for that, I'm fucking you on the floor in front of the fireplace."

A shiver runs through him at the look in Alex's eye and Luke nods, dropping his head a little. "Yes, please." He unlocks the cottage and steps inside, holding the door open for Alex.

Setting their bags down just inside, Alex looks around with pleasure. "This is actually even prettier than the pictures on their website," he says, admiring the simple but elegant cedar construction, the clean lines of the furniture, the soaring bare-beamed ceilings. And of course, the stunning views overlooking the Tongariro river. He turns back and holds out his hands to his lover, thrilling at simply being here in such splendid isolation with Luke.

Luke nods in agreement. "Not that everyone hasn't been great, but it's really nice to get away from work and the cast and crew," he says, linking their hands together.

Grinning, Alex pulls him in close. "I love having you to myself," he murmurs against Luke's throat, like it's some startling confession. He slips his arms around his lover's waist, happy to simply hold him. "All mine."

" _All_ yours," Luke agrees happily, twisting his head to kiss Alex, his mouth soft and warm.

Alex quickly loses himself in the kiss, wrapping himself around his boy. It's amazing to know they've got all the time in the world -- for now, anyway. "Come on," he whispers, easing back just a breath. "We haven't looked around yet."

"They're going to bring dinner out to us whenever we call up to the main lodge but I want to get some food in tomorrow and cook for you," Luke says, making a beeline, of course, Alex in tow, for the fully-equipped kitchen.

"Like I'd ever say no to that," Alex replies, looking around. He leans on the marble countertop to wait while Luke pokes through the cupboards. "You know that garden I planted?" he asks, trying to keep his tone as offhand and casual as possible. "The organic vegetables, out behind my house?"

"Yes?" Luke looks up from where he's making sure he has exactly the pots and pans he needs.

Alex shrugs, uncharacteristically nervous. "It's for you." He watches Luke's face for a moment. "Is that too much?" Gardens take a long time to reach their full potential; he doesn't want his lover to feel like Alex is pressuring him. Assuming too much about their future.

Luke straightens, the kitchen here forgotten completely. "Too much? Are you kidding?" He smiles and winds his way back into Alex's arms, kissing him hard on the mouth. "I think that's brilliant. Thank you," he whispers, so touched by the gesture he actually starts to tear up. God.

Oh god, that's a relief. But even better than that, it makes Alex feel insanely good just to know that he made Luke happy. He feels like he's being filled up with light, or something. "I love you," he murmurs, kissing his lover again. It's kind of silly to think how long it took him to first say it, considering that it seems like he tells Luke all the time now.

"I love you too," Luke says, unable to stop smiling. Alex planted a garden _for_ him. "And I'm pretty sure this kitchen has everything I need so I think we should go and check out the rest of the place. Especially the bedrooms..."

"Yeah? There are three of them," Alex says in mock warning. "One down here and two upstairs." He's already walking backwards out of the kitchen, his hands on Luke's hips. "You might get worn out."

Luke laughs. "Oh, well, then maybe we shouldn't," he teases. "Maybe we should just eat and go straight to sleep since we have that big hike planned for tomorrow."

"Right, right. Got to keep our strength up," Alex says with a nod. The ground-floor bedroom is surely as lovely as the rest of the cottage, but all he notices right now is the huge king-size bed. He lets go of Luke and goes to work on his lover's clothing, tugging off his shirt. "You know how I like to go to bed early."

Luke laughs again and playfully pushes Alex's hands away. "I said eat first."

Alex gives him a _look_ , but he's obviously teasing right back. "Oh," he says, his expression thoughtful as he kicks off his shoes, then strips out of his clothing. He lies back on the bed stark naked, braced on his elbows and watching his lover. "Well, if you're not tired..."

"We'll compromise," Luke says, picking up the phone by the bed, his eyes on Alex, on his gorgeous lover. His sir. God. "Um. Hello? I'm calling from the cottage and we'd arranged for dinner. Could we possibly get that delivered in an hour or so?" He nods at the voice on the other end, working his jeans open with his free hand. "Great. Thank you." He hangs up and drops his jeans, shrugging his shirt from his shoulders and then climbs onto the bed, straddling Alex.

"I've heard that compromise is the mark of a strong relationship," Alex tells him, sliding his hands over Luke's bare ass and pulling him in tight to get some friction on his cock, which is already rearing up. "Good for us."

Gasping softly, Luke shivers at the grip of Alex's hands and the feel of his sir's hardening cock beneath him. "Let me ride you, sir," he whispers. "Please?"

"Fuck, yes." Alex can't really help his smirk, but his eyes are fiery and intent on his lover. He reaches back to dip his fingers between Luke's cheeks, rubbing against his prepped hole. "Do it."

Reaching behind him for Alex's cock, Luke gets the head pressed to his hole and then shifts downward, moaning keenly when it breaches that first still-tight ring of muscle, his cock twitching sharply.

Damn, Luke is so beautiful like this, and Alex stares up at his lover's face, entranced by every nuance of expression. "Yes," he whispers, cupping a hand around Luke's balls and gently kneading. "You feel so fucking good."

Luke moans and nods his agreement, shifting into Alex's touch and taking his sir deeper, his body slowly stretching. "Someday, when I'm not working," he whispers. "I want to take you unprepped."

That's completely unexpected, and Alex raises an eyebrow in surprise. "You'll bleed," he says, not like Luke doesn't already know that. "It'll hurt like hell."

"I know," Luke says, sinking down the rest of the way with a soft whimper, his cock leaking steadily now. "But I want it. I want you to hurt me like that."

 _Oh. Fuck._ Alex wraps his hand around Luke's nape and pulls his boy down for a hungry kiss. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asks, thrusting upwards into his lover's tight body.

Luke moans with pleasure, spreading his knees wider, his ass at the perfect angle to take Alex in deeper. "I hope it's what _you_ do to me," he whispers, whimpering into Alex's mouth.

In response Alex can only groan. He rocks his hips and keeps his lover close, one hand staying on Luke's neck and his other hand stroking restlessly over his back, then slipping down to rub his fingers around Luke's hole, feeling where his boy takes him in again and again.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke cries, grinding down harder, the touch of Alex's fingers _right there_ sparking his arousal. He rides his sir harder, his movements growing more frantic, his cock leaking constantly now. "Please, _please_ ," he whispers. "Push them in."

 _Fuck_. Luke just keeps surprising Alex. And Alex isn't so certain this will work, but _damn_ \-- when Luke asks him for something, he always wants to deliver. So he pulls his hand away and sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, working his tongue over them so they're good and wet. Then he wraps his hand around his cock, aligning his fingers with the length for Luke's next drop down.

His body tells him instantly there's no room but Luke ignores it and pushes down harder, crying out as the muscle stretches, giving way suddenly. "Oh, god, oh, fuck," he moans, stilling for a moment as his body adjusts before moving again, his hole so full, so, oh god, so fucking _full_. "Oh god, I'm gonna come," he moans. "Please, sir..."

Alex, though -- he's fucking gone. The desperation in Luke's voice, the pleasure warring with pain on his face, and god the impossible way his body tightens even further with Alex's fingers inside him -- it's too damn much. He shouts, bucking beneath his boy and spraying hot, lost in his own ecstasy.

Luke doesn't have a hope in hell of holding on after that. After feeling Alex come inside him, spraying his seed, hot and thick, into his hole. He cries out, unloading between them, his cock jerking again and again.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Alex mutters, working his fingers out of Luke's body. He moans, wrapping his arms around his lover and giving himself up to the moment, feeling shudders of pleasure rock through Luke and letting them spur on his own aftershocks.

Completely drained, his mind blown, Luke collapses against Alex once the last ripple of pleasure shivers through his frame. "I'm sorry," he whispers, ashamed, but at least this time he doesn't start to feel that way until _after_ he's finished coming.

"Okay," Alex murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Luke's hair. "We'll talk about it when we get up, all right?" He knows he needs to come up with a suitable punishment for his lover; but he refuses to let it intrude on their afterglow.

Luke nods. "I love you," he whispers, running his fingers over Alex's skin. Grateful that his sir won't let his lack of control ruin their weekend. He can handle being punished, but having Alex actually mad at him? That would destroy him.

Alex smiles, soaking up every second of simply _being_ with his boy, relaxed and warm. He presses a kiss to Luke's silky hair. "I love you."

"Mm." Luke makes a soft sound of contentment then laughs. "You're going to make me fall asleep," he says. "And then they'll come with our food."

"Don't worry about it," Alex chuckles, trailing his fingers over Luke's bare shoulder. "I'll answer the door. You can relax." For now, anyway.

"Okay." Luke settles a little more, Alex's cock still inside him, but he doesn't fall asleep. It feels too good being here with his lover, his sir, to waste even a minute. "I never thought I'd meet anyone like you," he whispers. "And I certainly never dreamed you'd be here in New Zealand with me."

Alex's brow furrows thoughtfully. "Do you really mean it when you say things like that?" he asks after a moment, and there's no trace of mockery in his tone, just genuine curiosity. "You know, about meeting me?" It has stunned him from the start how free Luke is with his emotions; it's just so opposite to himself.

Luke nods. "I had this fantasy, but I didn't think it would actually happen," he says softly.

"Why not?" Alex really can't imagine anything being out of reach for Luke: his lover seems like one of those people who knows how to make their dreams come true, and has both the determination and the dedication for it. "You knew what you wanted," he murmurs, caressing Luke's back, a slow trailing of fingers up and down his spine.

Luke lifts his head to look at Alex. "Just because I knew what I wanted didn't mean it was out there to be had," he says. "Before I met you, I thought maybe I was being unreasonable or maybe I'd missed out." He smiles. "Maybe my -- the guy I was meant to be with was on the other side of the world and we'd never meet," he says with a laugh, careful not use to the word soulmate.

 _Meant to be_. The concept bears a strange comfort, and Alex smiles faintly as he brushes Luke's hair back from his forehead. "And I was on the other side of the world, as it turns out," he agrees, shifting to roll Luke to his back. He slips out of his lover, and there's always a sense of loss there, but now he can prop his chin in his hand and really look at his boy. It shakes him, to think of how they could have so easily missed each other. "I probably would have run into you at some industry party eventually. But then I would've had to plot some nasty accident for whatever lucky bastard was with you."

Luke laughs, smiling up at Alex. "You would have done that? Gone after me even if I was with someone else?"

"If you looked twice at me? Yeah, probably." Alex gives a negligent shrug, the corners of his mouth twitching. "May the best man win, right? If he can't keep you, then he doesn't deserve you anyway."

"That had better not work the other way around," Luke teases. "Because if some sweet young thing comes after you, I'm likely to scratch their eyes out. Either that or relieve them of their balls."

Alex ducks his head, laughing. "Is that a jealous streak I'm detecting? And so vicious, too," he murmurs, toying with a lock of Luke's hair. "I'm intrigued."

"I don't think of myself as a jealous person," Luke says, thinking about how he's reacted to the same sort of situations in the past, "but yes, with you, I'd definitely make sure they regretted it."

With a grin, Alex nibbles along the line of Luke's jaw, feeling stubble against his lips. "I can't be responsible for what the crazy fans do," he says. "But you're the only one who interests me."

It's tempting to point out that he's not worried about the fans. That it's the younger, hotter actors, or actresses even, that concern him. The ones who might catch his lover's eye on set or at an industry party. But Luke would rather simply take Alex at his word. "Good. I'm glad to hear it," he whispers, twisting his head so he can lick into Alex's mouth.

Alex licks back with a soft moan of pleasure, lingering over his boy's lips. He looks up at the knock on the door, then grins and gives Luke another quick kiss. "That'll be dinner," he says, getting up to tug on his black track pants. "Once they're gone," he continues, recalling that he left their suitcases by the front door, "I need you to go in my bag and find the black velvet sack."

Luke nods. "Yes, sir." He stays in bed, sitting up, listening to Alex and another soft voice exchange a few words, the sound of plates and cutlery clinking here and there, before he finally hears the door close again. Then he scrambles out of bed and straight for Alex's bag, eager to find out what's in the black velvet sack. He doesn't dare look though. Just takes the sack straight to Alex. "Here," he says softly, handing it over, his stomach rumbling a little. "God, that smells good."

Taking the bag, Alex sets it on the table by his plate. "Go clean up, but don't get dressed. And when you come back, bring the lube with you," he instructs, moving through the open dining room into the kitchen to wash his hands.

Eyes widening a little, Luke nods and does as he's told, quickly washing up in the master bedroom and fetching a bottle of lube from his bag on the way back. More than a little nervous, he stands beside Alex, lube in hand, and waits for instruction.

The cock cage Alex removes from the bag is clear plastic and of a simple design, pretty much identical to the one Alex had Luke wear for him once before, back in Los Angeles. His touch is methodical as he fits the cage over Luke's cock, using a drop of lube to keep from chafing his boy's skin, and choosing the correct number of spacers before he locks it into place. "I know you didn't deliberately disobey me," he says as he works. "I pushed you hard, you asked for permission, and I didn't give it right away. I know you were trying to hang on." He sits back with a last lingering touch to Luke's balls. "So you'll only wear this for the evening."

"Thank you, sir," Luke says softly, grateful for Alex's understanding and his discipline. Maybe one of these days he'll be able to show more control but until then, having a sir who metes out what seems like appropriate punishment means a lot to him.

"You're welcome." Alex threads his fingers through Luke's hair and tugs him down for a kiss, then pulls him to sit in his lap. "When we're back stateside, I'll put you in a steel cage instead," he says, getting his arm around Luke's waist and shifting him so they can both reach the table. "I like those a lot better - the look of them - but this is what I could get through airport security without annoying questions."

"Were you assuming I'd mess up, or were you planning on using it on me anyway?" Luke asks, lifting a silver lid to check out their dinner, the smell of roast duck and garlic green beans and potatoes with rosemary filling the air.

"I was figuring I'd use it at some point, not necessarily as punishment," Alex answers, still more distracted by the long length of Luke's naked body than he is by their dinner. Although that does smell damn good. "Go ahead and serve us."

Luke fixes one large plate, layering gorgeous slices of duck along with crisp green beans and roasted baby potatoes. "Wine?" he asks, before pouring two glasses and handing Alex a fork, thinking it only right that his sir take the first bite.

The morsel of duck nearly melts in Alex's mouth, and he moans softly in appreciation. Scooping up another bite, he lifts the fork to Luke's mouth. "How early do you think we should set out for the climb tomorrow morning?" he asks, half-amazed at himself that he can bring up such a mundane topic when he's so busy staring at his boy's lips.

The duck is incredible and Luke moans with pleasure as well, shifting just a little on Alex's lap. "Early," he says when he's finished chewing. "I was thinking we should leave here by seven at the latest."

"All right." Alex glances aside at a wall clock with a nod. He cuts the roasted potatoes with his fork, then offers Luke a bite before trying it for himself. "I read that it's going to be seriously fucking cold up there, no matter what it feels like down here," he says, putting another small piece of duck to Luke's lips. "But we'll heat up during the climb, so we should dress in layers. You ever had sex in the snow?"

Luke laughs. "No. In the rain and outdoors, yes, but not in the snow," he says, trailing his fingers through the hair at the nape of Alex's neck.

"Oh, good. We'll have to see if we can work it into the schedule, then. New experiences and all that," Alex tells his lover with a grin. He shivers slightly at the caress, relaxing even more beneath Luke's touch even as his cock starts to fill again. He takes a few more bites of dinner, knowing he's going to need his strength tonight, then feeds his boy as well.

"Speaking of which," Luke says, swallowing another bite. "I've never had a lover feed me before like this. A bit of fruit here and there, maybe a bite of dessert, but never an actual meal. I like it."

Alex smiles and nuzzles Luke's throat, breathing him in. "Next time, I'll have you kneel at my side and I'll feed you by hand," he promises, taking a sip of his wine. "Maybe with a leash attached to your collar, chaining you in place..."

Luke shivers slightly and then moans as his cock tries to harden, stopped short in its tracks by the cage.

"You like the sound of that?" Alex's arm tightens around Luke's middle. With his free hand he lifts a wineglass to Luke's lips. "Do you know how amazing you are?" he asks softly, the food nearly forgotten at this point.

Luke blushes. "I'm glad you think so," he says, not really sure how else to respond.

Alex strokes his finger along Luke's cheekbone, then turns his lover's head to kiss him. "You're so honest," he murmurs, brushing his lips over Luke's again and again. "Every time you react to me. Like you're not worried you're going to use yourself up, or that maybe I'm not worthy of your trust. You just give yourself away."

"Because I trust you," Luke whispers.

"But you had no reason to trust me. Not in the beginning," Alex says, licking slowly along the seam of Luke's lips. "But even then, you never tried to fuck with me. No mind games. You had feelings and you told me about them, like it's that simple."

"It is for me," Luke says. "I don't know how to be any different." He really doesn't. On stage or on film he can be someone else, take on a whole other character, but in real life, as himself, he's an open book. Always has been.

"So beautiful," Alex whispers, and for once he's not talking simply about Luke's looks. He lifts his hand up to cover Luke's collar for a moment, then slides down over his chest, tugging and rubbing at his nipples, his own cock growing harder by the second beneath his boy. "So generous," he says, parting Luke's thighs slightly so he can reach down beneath the cage and play with his balls.

Moaning softly, Luke feels his stomach flip and his hole clench instinctively at his sir's hardening cock. Even with the cock cage, with no hope of coming himself, he wants Alex to fuck him again so badly he aches with it. "Oh, god," he whimpers as Alex plays with him. Like a toy. _His_ toy.

"I love you," Alex says softly. " _My_ boy." He rubs at that sensitive spot just behind Luke's balls, well aware he's doing nothing but tormenting his boy. Nothing but that... and the effect that Luke's responses have on himself. He's spike-hard now, and he snags the lube off the dining table, pressing it into Luke's hand. "Prep yourself," he orders, figuring Luke probably didn't have a chance to prep again after they broke in the master bedroom.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, pushing unsteadily to his feet between Alex's legs. He slicks his fingers thoroughly and then, looking over his shoulder at Alex, rubs them around his hole before pushing them deep into himself with a soft needy moan.

"Oh, god." Alex swallows any further words, too caught up in watching. It arouses him so much when his boy looks at him while he preps, his wonderfully expressive face letting Alex see just what it does to him. He drops his gaze to where Luke works his way in and out of his own body, and reaches to trail his fingers around the stretched hole.

Luke moans, that touch almost doing him in, and he can't help but wonder if he can come without being hard, his cock straining futilely against its plastic prison as he fucks his fingers in and out of his hole, opening himself up for his sir.

"Good boy," Alex tells him, scooting his chair away from the table and shoving his pants down to his knees, then pulling Luke back to straddle him. "Take me in. Show me how you want to please your sir."

Reaching behind him, Luke grasps Alex's cock, putting the head to his hole and pushing down with a rough groan, his cock throbbing violently as he slides down, the thick girth forcing him open.

Alex tips his head back and digs his fingers into Luke's hips, a low growl rumbling in his chest. But he doesn't guide his boy, not yet -- this is too fucking good to rush. Focusing, he watches avidly as Luke's hole stretches impossibly more, swallowing his cock by fractions.

"Oh, god, you're so big," Luke moans, forcing himself all the way down, his hands grasping his cheeks and spreading them so he can take every last inch.

Breathing shallowly, Alex just stares. Luke's body is insanely tight, so fucking hot. And knowing that Luke can't get off, but he's doing it anyway? _Fuck_. Alex lifts his hands and slides them up Luke's chest, toying gently, teasingly, with his nipples. "Come on, _älskling_ ," he murmurs, licking the side of his boy's throat.

Luke whimpers, the sound almost broken. He lifts up and then drops back down, keeping his cheeks spread, his hole open for his sir. Moans again, his eyes closed, his arousal even worse with the cage. God. His thigh muscles working hard as he rides his sir, up and down, again and again, feeling like he's going to come even though he knows - he thinks he knows - it's impossible.

Alex growls softly, and hungrily nibbles at Luke's throat and shoulder, nipping at the tender skin. He won't let himself bite, but god he wants - needs - to taste. With a last pinch he drops his hands and closes them around Luke's hips, helping his boy now and moving him faster, thrusting into him to meet each drop.

"Oh, oh, god," Luke moans, almost continuously now, the pleasure building in his ass, the muscles starting to react, tighten... "Oh, no," he cries, sobs really, feeling that tell-tale heat in the base of his spine before his hole spasms around Alex's cock and he _comes_ , crying out with it, his cock still soft, still trapped in the cage, not a drop of seed spilled.

Completely fucking stunned, Alex digs his fingertips into Luke's skin, his eyes flying wide. And it's too much - feeling Luke lose control like that, knowing against all logic that somehow his boy climaxed without ejaculating - it shoves Alex to the desperate edge in an instant. He shouts and drives harder into Luke's ass, emptying himself into his boy.

It's longer and even more intense than a normal orgasm, Luke's hole spasming again and again and even more when Alex comes inside him, rhythmically clenching around his sir's cock as he shakes, completely overwhelmed by pleasure and shock.

Every breath feels raw in his chest, and Alex doesn't even know how long it's been before his head starts to clear. He moans softly, then puts his arms around Luke's waist, sitting back to sprawl in the chair and pulling his boy with him. "What was that?" he whispers, grazing his lips over Luke's throat, still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

Luke just shakes his head, mortified. "I don't know. I came but," he gestures at the cock cage, still intact, still untouched, his cock still soft inside. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Alex immediately orders. He peeks over Luke's shoulder to stare in disbelief at the cage, then relaxes back again. "Fuck, I thought that was just a myth, the whole dry male orgasm thing," he says. "Have you ever done that before?"

Luke flushes. "Once," he confesses. "With a dildo, a bigger one. I felt like I was having an orgasm but nothing came out."

Alex quirks a grin, reaching down to lightly caress Luke's balls. "Hidden talents." And of course his brain is already hurtling along at a hundred miles per hour, trying to cook up ways he can get Luke to do it _again_. "Are you still hungry?"

Luke looks at Alex. "You're not angry with me? You're not going to punish me for coming a second time without permission?"

"No, I'm not angry." Alex eases Luke out of his lap, then coaxes his boy to turn around, linking their fingers together. "You came even though you're wearing a cock cage. That's fucking awesome." He grins. "As a matter of fact, you have open permission to come like that as much as you want. You know, so long as you're not cheating by trying to rub one out under the cage or something." He knows Luke would never do that.

Luke laughs. He can't help it. "I promise not to take advantage," he says, "but I think you should promise not to put me in a cage all the time just because you think it's a neat trick."

"Fuck, you read my mind," Alex accuses, and if he's honest with himself, he's only half-teasing... He tugs Luke closer and lifts his head for a kiss. "You're saying I don't get to make you perform at parties? Show off for my friends, that kind of thing?"

"No. It's not a parlour trick," Luke says, blushing hotly, a small part of him not entirely against the idea. God.

Alex laughs aloud. Damn, he'd do pretty much anything just to see his boy blush. "If you're ready," he says, changing the subject, "I think we should clean up and go to bed."

Luke glances at the clock, slightly shocked at the time, and nods. "Does that mean the evening's over?" he asks, gaze darting to the cock cage.

Getting to his feet, Alex picks up the small pair of scissors from the velvet sack and oh-so-carefully snaps the cage's lock open. He's gentle as he slips the cage off of Luke's cock, spacers following a moment later. Closing his fingers around Luke's prick, he gently strokes. "You did very well, boy," he murmurs, brushing a kiss over Luke's silky hair. "Your punishment is finished."

Moaning softly at his sir's touch, at the praise he didn't think he'd be getting after coming twice without permission, Luke leans in against Alex. Simply grateful. "Thank you," he whispers, blushing again at the way his cock instantly springs to attention. "Apparently it doesn't realize I already came."

"Twice," Alex teases, and snickers.

Luke laughs. "It's your fault," he informs his lover. "You're touching me."

"Oh yeah, right. Blame the sir." Of course when Luke responds to Alex like that, it's the best damn drug in the world. Alex links their fingers together and tugs his lover towards the stairs. "Come on. Two more bedrooms, still."  



End file.
